1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp housing assembly that will provide a stamp that does not stain any place around it when not being used.
2. Description of Related Art
Stamps have been used as marking tools for a long time. A stamp comprises a housing and an embossed stamp face. The housing has a handle and a cover. The handle is formed on and extends out of the top of the housing. The cover is removably attached to the bottom of the housing. The embossed stamp face is attached to the bottom of the housing under the cover.
When the stamp is used, the cover is removed from the bottom of the housing. A user holds the handle of the housing and pushes the housing onto a surface that needs to be stamped. The embossed stamp face presses against the surface and prints a desired word or picture. After stamping an object, the stamp is withdrawn from the surface, and the cover is placed on the housing to keep the embossed stamp face from staining a place or a matter around the stamp.
When the stamp needs to be used again, a person holds the handle with one hand and removes the cover from the housing with the other hand. Some people find removing and replacing the cover to be too time consuming or bothersome so they do not put the cover back on the housing after the stamp is used. They put the stamp without the cover on the desk, table, counter or the like where they are working. By doing this, the stamp without the cover stains the work surface and objects on the work surface.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stamp housing assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.